Starcraft: Battlefield Konoha
by Hannyu Arashi
Summary: AU starcraftXnaruto: Naruto thought it would be a quick mission on his home planet and then he would get some leave time. he didn't know he might end up changing the fate of the Koprulu sector forever. Rate for lang, alcohol, violance. NaruHina later
1. New Deployment

This is a First/teaser Chapter to something i was thinking about writing. ill continue it depending on the responce/reviews i get from the readers. It's a Starcraft/naruto Xover ( ie the naruto people in the starcraft universe) set somewhere after brood war, so expect a mix of the old and new units as it goes along (Yay! for Starcraft II, its about time!). Its also my first story so constructive critisim is welcomed. Also evryone in this will be much older say early twenties.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or Naruto, if i did own starcraft i would used the money to buy naruto and make changes.

* * *

He stood the as motionless as humanly possible while the machine arms moved around him. He hated this room, it scared him shitless. Hordes of zerglings, going toe to toe with protoss warriors, even the odd rebel terran was not a problem. Standing in the barrack's Armor bay having his NBC suit put on or removed? Well let's just say he was going to need a stiff drink after this. When the arms retracted pulling away the last pieces of armor naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. The door behind him opened and walked out with fair haste. Grabbing a towel, he headed for the shower. Hot cascading water did wonders for his nerves. After drying himself and getting dress he decide to make his way towards the mess hall, that stiff drink was still in order. 

The mess hall was the gathering place for all the volunteer soldiers to relax and socialize, the Re-socs tended to keep to them selves. Naruto wandered in hoping to see some of his friends, "Took you long enough to get out here!" shouted a young man with red triangle under his eyes. Sure enough sakura, kiba, tenten, lee and chouji were all gathered at one table. He smiled pulling up a chair; the six of them and a couple others had all gone through basic together. He, kiba, tenten and lee had all become marines after basic, chouji had become a firebat and sakura went on to the medic corp.

"Yeah yeah, you know what the armor bay does to me," he grinned at the dark haired boy "Hey slide me one of those." A brown bottle went sliding down the table stopping in front of naruto. He grabbed it and twisted off the top. Tenten reached out her bottle and clinked it against naruto's, "here's to another completed patrol."

"Hah, another boring patrol," kiba chuckled raising his own. Multiple bottles were raised. "Agreed," everyone chimed in unison and took a swig.

"So did you guys hear about or next deployment?" Tenten prompted.

"New deployment?" Lee raised an eyebrow at her, "We're getting shipped out?" She nodded at him.

"Bout damn time!" crowed naruto, "I was getting so sick of Tarsonis, where they sending us too?"

Tenten took another sip of her drink. "Some nowhere planet called Konoha."

"Hey Konohas not nowhere, I'm from there!" naruto shouted now standing up. Lee put a hand on his shoulder try to calm him down, "Easy naruto, she didn't mean anything by it."

Tenten began to speak again "Anyway, the whole platoon is getting shipped there to back-up a group of ghosts hunting down some rebellion commander. I guess its high priority cause there sending a squadron to escort us."

Sakura perked up at that, "A squadron? Which one?"

Tenten smiled slyly back at her, "Wouldn't you like to know pinky?"

"Yes, now tell me!" Sakura said irritably.

"Well since you asked so nicely" Tenten's smile only grew, "Bishop Squadron."

"Sasuke-kun!" shouted the pink head.

"Sasuke and Shino's squadron?" Kiba asked in shock. "The very one." Tenten quipped as she brought her bottle to her lips, smirking at the now swooning medic.

"Mmuhm, mwhen do we leave?" having finally emptied his plate Chouji joined the conversation.

"Tomorrow at dusk," chimed the brunette, "the barracks and command center will both be lifting off. Once we hit orbit the squadron will meet up with us and then we jump to light speed till we reach konoha." Naruto leapt up cheering, "Hell ya! I get to see home again!"

* * *

He jerked his vulture violently to the left to avoid another tree. They were chasing a dominion spy through one of the forests on Konoha. "Troublesome bike, can't it go any faster?" The throttle was wide open and he wasn't closing on their target at all. He looked over at his partner in the chase. She was parallel with him, not able to close the gap ether. 

The pig –tailed blonde bashed her fist against the bike, "Go faster damn it!"

Shikamaru frowned slightly, "Calm down Temari. Hitting it won't make it go faster."

The target suddenly veered to the right, leaving the forest for a large grassy field. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed slightly behind his goggles, he suddenly easy off throttle and reached down toward the engine.

Temari shot him a confused look and shouted, "What are you doing? She's going to get away."

He smirked at her and gripped a control circuit, "Trust me. Slow down and pull out the DTC-281 controller, then gun it!" He yanked it off and slammed down his throttle control. Temari watched in shock as his vulture's engine screamed and pulled away at incredible speed, then quickly followed his advice and shot off after him.

* * *

A red light started blinking on his suit. Shifting slightly in his hiding spot he brought his canister rifle into line. Through the scope he spotted them, three rebel marines, just entering his range. A smug smile crossed his face as he whispered to himself, "Never know what hit them." 

_Pang!_

_Pang!_

_Pang!_

They fell like dominos. He was about to activate his cloak and change positions when his communicator started beeping. He gazed down at the screen as text began to appear. New orders. _Proceed to location 217.85 by 194.01 then secure a landing zone and await reinforcements from arriving 131__st__ infantry platoon. _

"Finally!"

He activated his cloak and started in the direction of his rendezvous point.

* * *

"Bishop One calling Antiga Prime orbital control over." A set of onyx eyes gazed out the cockpit window towards the planet below. The moment of silence left him time to reflect on his newest assignment. Tarsonis to meet up with second company of the 131st infantry then escort them to Konoha. Konoha, now that was a planet he hadn't been to in a long time. 

"Bishop one this Antiga prime orbital control, you have been cleared to depart Antiga space and proceed to hyperspace over." He pressed the comm. switch back on with his thumb, "Roger that control, Bishop Squadron now departing."

He flicked over the channel to talk to the rest of his squad. "Bishop One to all ships, we've been cleared to depart. Half throttle until we exit the gravity well, then initiate hyper space jump to tarsonis over." Acknowledgements came back over the radio as sasuke began to increase speed.

A monotone voice came over the radio, "Bishop Three to Bishop One over." Sasuke continued to push buttons and turn dials on the ship control panels as he responded calmly, "Go ahead Shino."

"We are meeting up with the 131st's second company." The raven haired man frowned slightly but didn't stop his work, "I'm aware of that." There was silence over the radio for a moment before shino's voice reappeared. "Are you going to tell her?"

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and leaned back in his seat, titling his head back to look out the top of his canopy. Sakura. That wasn't a conversation he was looking forward too. "I don't know Shino. It was a situation I was kinda hoping to avoid for now."

"You will have to tell her eventually." Shino replied. Sasuke grimaced, "I know shino, I know."

He switched his radio back to broadcast. "All units we'll reach the end of the planets field in 30 seconds get ready to jump and see you on the other side."

He locked into his harness, checked his instruments one last time, and then watched as the rest of his squad began to jump away. He glanced at the pilot on his left; she blew him a kiss before disappearing in a flash of light. Sasuke shook his head; he had an eight hour hyperspace flight before tarsonis, he would set his autopilot once he jumped then take a nap, he would every minute of it once he arrived. A green light on the ship's panel started blinking showing the hyper drive was ready. He pushed the button and in a flash of light was gone.

* * *

Well tell me what you think, i know not everyone showed up but they will eventually. 

-Arashi


	2. Getting Underway

Just felt the urge to get a second chapter up before i returned to my normal work sceduale. Special thanks to Chronostorm (nice name), the evil sound ninja, and Opkillas for leaving reviews. in proof reading this chapter (which im not good at sorry) i noticed that it reads like a comic book in a way, that will probly stop once people and scenes start converging but if you like it i might continue. Anyway on with the show.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Starcraft, if i did naruto would have been smarter and raynor would have been an even bigger smart ass.

* * *

Shikamaru smirked; he was almost caught up to their quarry now and Temari was only a second behind them. He armed the vulture's grenade launcher and started lining up his shot. He didn't need to be accurate just close enough to knock out the spy's engine and take her alive. Suddenly his target hit her breaks causing Shikamaru to speed past her before he could react. The spy then made a hard right and sped back up. Shikamaru sighed as he slowed his bike to turn around, "Troublesome." 

Temari was still far enough back to react to the course change and picked up the chase almost immediately. The target tried the same trick again but temari was no fool and stayed right with her. Arming her launcher temari didn't bother to aim and just fired off a round. The grenade went off ahead of the target and was easily dodged. She tried again, directly ahead of the spy causing her to swerve sharply. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw shikamaru pull up along side of her. She fired again, closer but still a miss.

Shikamaru was lining up his shot when he spotted some thing off in the distance.

"Temari," he shouted to her, "We're heading towards a cliff!"

His partner gave him a startled look. Quickly taking his aim he fired his shot. Hit. Smoke started pouring out of the bike in front of them, part of the engine then exploded throwing the rider from the bike and the bike into the air.

The damaged bike and rider slid to a halt about 5 meters from the cliff edge. The two chasers pull up a few meters away and drew the side arms. The dominion agent slowly pulled her self up and ran over to the edge. Temari dismounted her bike as she leveled her side arm at the cornered spy.

"Are you going come quietly or will we have to shot you a couple of times?" demanded an irritated Temrai, gun at the ready.

The spy slowly reached up and took off her helmet. A long platinum blonde pony tail cascaded down from the helmet and stopped at about her hips, she turned around slowly turning a set of aqua colored eyes to her would be captors. She closed her eyes and smiled sweetly at them before speaking, "Well I admit you two are good, not many can keep up with me on a vulture."

A sudden click broke her out of her endearment act and she opened her eyes in surprise.

"Hello again Ino." Drawled a lazy but annoyed sounding voice. Shikamaru had just cocked his gun and leveled it at her. Ino stared at him a moment in disbelief but quickly went back into her act to stall for some more time.

"Well Shika what a surprise to see you here!" she chirped happily. "Last time I saw you, you . . ."

"You shot me" he cut her off, "twice."

Temari looked between the two people in confusion, "You know this girl?"

His eyes flick to his partner for a moment but returned to his target, "Unfortunately yes."

Not wanting to be left out Ino chimed back in, "OH I can't believe you're still mad about that that was so long…" Shikamaru fired a shot that whizzed by her right ear. "ago…" she hesitated a little, "I guess you're still mad then."

Temari stepped forward a little gun still level, "Ok so at this point I think you better just answer with a nod or else he just might shoot you for real. Are you going to come with us quietly?"

Ino grimaced she needed more time for the dropship to show up. Thinking quick she nodded her head yes. Temari began slowly walking forward to arrest her when a red light started beeping on Ino's wrist. "About time." Ino whispered to herself and smiled. A Gust of wind erupted from the canyon behind her as a large dropship suddenly rose into view.

"Oops sorry kids, looks like my ride is here. Perhaps we can play again some other time." Ino laughed as she jumped into the open hatch on the dropship.

Shikamaru and Temari opened fire on the dropship as it begun to lift away, but the bullets of their pistols bounced harmlessly off the ships armor.

"Damn it!" Temari cursed as the ship got out of range then out of site. She walked over to her bike and started it up, "Well let's go tell the commander that the bitch got away."

Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh as he started his vulture, "Troublesome blond, second time she's pulled crap like that, should have shot her when I had the chance." He turned his bike around and glanced at his partner who was giving him a devious look.

"Somethin' on your mind?" he asked her.

"Nothing at all," She grin at him "Shika." He rolled his eyes at her and only muttered "troublesome" before speeding of back to the base with a now snickering Temari behind him.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Thu-whack! Sasuke grumbled as he awoke from his nap in hyperspace. He had set the timer to go off a few minutes before exiting the jump. He blinked his eyes a few times to get the crust off of them and then took a few deep breaths to finish waking up. With a flash of light he was back in normal space. He reset his controls for normal operations and opened a radio channel, "This is Bishop one, All units report in." 

"Bishop Three status normal."

"Bishop Seven reporting."

"This is Bishop Ten, Aoba's radio went out in the jump but we're both here."

"Bishop Five reporting."

"Bishop Four here, you can't get rid of me that easily Darling."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Karin knock it off. Once everyone else comes out we'll head to Orbital Station 3 at quarter throttle and dock till the 131st makes it out of Atmo." A few more ships flashed into existence and checked in. Once all 12 wraiths had appeared, they made their way to the station.

* * *

She looked out from her hiding place atop the building. "Well at least the view is nice." She said softly to no one in particular. Her gazed traveled down towards the horizon. The Sun was setting, pretty orange and pink hews seemed to flow out from the sun and color the sides of the clouds like water off a ship's bow. She let out a long almost sad sigh; she would have to start soon. 

She cursed her current life, the life of a Ghost. She was almost 13 when her abilities manifested. Normally the Dominion would come collect you at that point, her cousin had been taken after his ability appeared, but Hinata was lucky to be found by better people first. She smiled. A Lieutenant Yuuhi had met with them; she worked for a man named Raynor. She explained what would happen in the dominion training program and how it would be different if she took hinata with her. Father had been unhappy about it but relented seeing it as the best choose, he didn't want her memory to be erased. Kurenai-sensei was a tough but good teacher. Hinata learned to control her abilities and even unlock a few others. Farsight. That was her 'psionic gift' as they called it. She could see for great distances and even through solid objects.

The sun had finished setting. Hinata rolled forward into a kneeling position and closed her eyes to focus. She opened her eyes again and gazed into the complex below her. Most of the staff was gone and only a few token guards were on duty so getting in unnoticed should be easy. Pulling down her goggles, she took a deep breath and got moving. Getting off the air vent cover was easy enough. She attached two auto-ascender units to the side of the duct and lowered herself in.

A ceiling vent gently swung open and magically closed again unnoticed by the guard dozing down the hall. A few moments later a door at the end of the hall seemed to open and close by itself. At the end of another hall an elevator button suddenly lit up, when the elevator arrive another button mark B5 lit up on its own and the door closed. After checking for any kind of hidden cameras Hinata uncloaked herself. "Better save energy where I can." She again said to no one. As the lift reached its floor she recloaked and tucked into the corner. A curious guard stuck his head in to investigate but seeing nothing he moved back to his post content to believe one of techs had sent it here as a joke, all the while unaware Hinata had slipped by him. Finally she found the room she was looking for. There were computers all over the room and she was unsure which one to use. Picking one at random she decloaked and walked towards it. Inspecting it for a minute she found what looked like an access port. Slipping the bag off her back, she dug through it till she found what she was looking for, she pulled out the hacking device and plugged it in. Now a computer expert she was not, but the odd contraption let her bypass the firewalls and security protocols so she could search relatively unhindered. She started to think out load while she searched the database, "photon cannon . . . plasma field . . . plasma launcher . . . Psi amplifier. The commander will want to see that. Ah Psi Emitter, enhanced. That's what he wanted."

While the file downloaded, she checked the building again to see if anyone was patrolling. Two men with pistols were coming down the hall checking each room. She quickly turned the computer screen off and activated her cloak. She pressed herself against the wall as the two men entered the room. Nether of the guards had their side arms out but she still had her rifle pointed at them, if she was discovered they'd have to die. She had no wish for it to come to that. The men lingered for a few minutes looking over the room then left as casually as they came. Using her farsight she watched the two men continue down the hall before decloaking and letting out a long sigh of relief. She went back to the computer and checked its progress. When the files finished she unplugged the device and return the computer to the way it had been and proceeded to slip out the same way she had come in.

* * *

"Why do we have to buckle in anyway," Naruto whined as he strapped into his harness, "shouldn't the barracks lifting off be a smooth ride." 

"Now Naruto," spoke a man in an officer uniform with a patch over one eye and silver colored hair, "we have to follow the safety protocols. All things have to be secured, both objects and people, to keep us from getting hurt if the barrack hits turbulence or one of the anti-gravity generators fails."

"OH yeah, Cause if a grav field goes out this seat belt is going to save me from the building falling through the atmosphere and crashing into the ground." Kiba let the sarcasm drip off his words. Short laughs and bemused smirks came from the other people in the room bringing a grin to kiba's face.

The silver haired captain could only shake his head at the antics of his subordinates, "Just get strapped in everyone."

Buckles clicked and straps were tightened as the people finish securing themselves to their seats for the ride up.

A loud feminine voice came over the intercom, "Attention all units stand by for lift off and planetary departure."

There was a sudden lurch as the gravity field kicked in and the building rose slightly. A low mechanical whine was heard as the buildings support struts retracted. Another sudden lurch indicated the building had begun its accent causing Chouji to pull out an empty chip bag and vomit into it. Watching Chouji vomit caused Tenten to start feeling quezzy and reach for the airsick bag next to her. Sakura could only look on in pity at her two friends wreching their guts into the respective bags. A few others in the room found the two's predicament amusing but refrained from laughing.

The ride to orbit was a short one, only lasting about fifteen to twenty minutes, and the intercom announce they had now achieve orbit. "Ok guys you can let yourselves out of those seats now." instructed Kakashi. Naruto was the first out of his restraints, but found himself floating in mid air instead of standing on the floor. Lee kicked off his seat and drifted over to his helplessly inverted friend, "It would seem they have not yet activated the artificial gravity fields in the floor platting Naruto."

The blond marine turned to his friend with a 'No Duh' look on his face and said "Oh really I hadn't noticed Lee."

However his annoyed sarcasm was short lived as he was rapidly tackled from behind and propelled with her towards one of the windows by Tenten. She braced herself inside the cubby the full size window formed trapping naruto between them. Naruto cast a questioning look over his shoulder at the girl only to see her staring past him at the planet they had just left. "Chill out Naruto besides how often do you get to see a view like this?" she said with a calm voice. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself and turn back to the window; it was in fact a remarkable view. The way the clouds seemed to hang over the planet almost as if frozen in mid-swirl was magical looking in a way. The blue waters contrasting with the land masses and the clouds over top made it almost look like a piece of art. He glanced into the reflection on the window; Tenten had been replaced by the hovering forms of Kiba and Sakura.

"Wow it sure is beautiful." The pink haired medic said in a hushed voice. "Yeah you'd never image it looked like this when your planet side." Kiba added. Naruto nodded before silently slipping out from in front of them and drifting towards the door. As he entered the hall he heard a squealing sound followed by "Look its Sasuke's Squadron!" Naruto smirked and shook his head before continuing on towards the mess hall, for some reason being weightless was making him hungry.

* * *

Mmmmm hinata in a ghost outfit (shakes head to clear mind) on that note, Please: Read, Enjoy and Review. 

-Arashi


	3. Harsh words

Arashi here, back again with the next chapter in hand. Special thanks to the evil sound ninja and freshman007 for reviewing the last chapter and i encourage you all to follow their example. I also did some minor revisions to the last to chapter so they will fit together a little better and have less grammer errors.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own starcraft or naruto, if you believe i do its time for professional help.

* * *

He eyed the two structures as they hung there above the planet. The concept of a flying building always amused him as a child and even now seem them float there he couldn't help but smirk a little. Sasuke pressed the control stick gently rolling his wraith into alignment with the 131st's command center. "Bishop three come in." he spoke into the comm. system.

"I read you captain, do you require something?" came a calm monotone voice.

"Shino can I get you handle the 131st command since you know the flight plan already while I discuss it to the rest?" the raven haired pilot asked.

"Roger."

He was trying to delay the inevitable; he knew the call would come but he'd delay it for as long as he could.

He quickly set his radio to broadcast to his squadron. "All units listen up, the flight will be in three parts. First we leave from here, we are all going to be in the same hyperspace bubble for both jumps so you need to watch your proximity and try not to drift into the buildings or your squadron mates. The second part will be dangerous, Char Sara is directly between here and Konoha so we will have to drop out of hyperspace and go around the planet before jumping again. Char Sara is still infested with the Zerg so we need to be on high alert at all times. Once we reach the other side of the planet will jump again to begin the third and final leg. After we get to konoha we'll dock at the space port for a few days shore leave, understood?"

Responses ranged from cheers to simple "Roger"s.

He maneuvered his craft into position at the point of diamond formation. A quick scanner of the area showed all units to be in place. He leaned back in his seat and let out a long relaxing breath, he had escaped fate for just a little while longer.

_Beep Beep Beep. _

"Damn it!" he gritted his teeth as he hit the button.

His annoyed look faded when he saw who appeared on the screen before him.

"Well well, you look pretty fancy sittin' pretty in that fighter of yours." Spoke a gruff but playful voice.

"Kiba, and I see Naruto's there too, it's been a while. How are things?"

"Not bad, looking forward to seeing home again. It's actually about time for the Festival of Leaves if you can believe it. I'm hoping they'll give us some leave while we're planet side I wanna go." Kiba replied

"Oy Teme, if they let you, you should come down for the Fest it'll be great to see everyone again! I know Sakura really misses yo.." Naruto suddenly diverted his attention over his shoulder, "Speak of the devil and she shall appear Good luck teme!"

Naruto and Kiba quickly ducked away from the camera as a fist bisected the space they had just occupied.

"YOU LITTLE TWIT I'M NOT THE DEVIL, GET BACK HERE, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!!" sounded a shrill screaming that made Sasuke turn down the volume. A few crashes and what sounded like metal on metal impact could be heard in the background for a minute or two until a head of bubblegum colored hair drifted onto the screen.

"Hi Sasuke-kun how are you?" Spoke a sweet voice that seemed out of place with the noises before it or the creature that made them. Sasuke took a deep breath and composed himself. "Hello Sakura."

"Hey, you know the Festival of Leaves is in three days, you should ask your commander for some leave time so we can go together, wouldn't that be fun Sasuke-kun?" chimed the pink haired medic.

"Yeah about that…" He tried his best to steel himself for what he was about to do. "Listen Sakura we need to talk…"

* * *

She tried her best to suppress the shudder that was running down her spine. Its not that they had anything to fear from him, but right now he just looked creepy. They were standing in the tactical room of an old crashed battlecruiser; it had gone down during the uprising of the Sons of Korhal and no one had bothered to salvage it. The room itself was only lit by the light coming from the map table in front of them and the way it cast shadows vertically on his scowling face was just scary. The fact that occasional draw from his cigarette made his eyes glow red didn't help either.

Temari spared a glance at her partner, he looked like he was ready to fall asleep right there, she inwardly marveled at how he could be so amazingly apathetic to just about everything.

She would have to learn to do that herself.

Another drag of the cigarette made the eye glow return before being snuffed in the ash tray on the side of the table. The bearded man took a deep breath before beginning. "So the Dominion agent got away, correct?"

Temari grimly nodded her head. He looked down at the report he was given on the chase then back up at Shikamaru. "And did you have any luck figuring out what she might have gotten from us?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "It looks like she got the names of some of our corporate backers and codenames of our contacts inside the Dominion. Also the locations and layouts of three of our bases on this planet."

Asuma's eyes widened for a moment, "Which ones?"

"The former confederate base in the Namikaze mountains, the abandon industrial facility on the far side of the planet, and the near by command center that we were pursuing her from." Shikamaru folded the paper back up and stuff it in his pocket before returning to his normal posture.

Asuma let out a long sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose.

A low hiss broke the silence as one of the doors to the room slid open allowing a young woman with long black hair and pale white eyes to step through. Suddenly having all eyes in the room focused on her caused Hinata to fidget in place a little before stepping up to the table and saluting.

"A- Agent Ts- Tsukikage reporting as re-requested s- sir." She dropped her salute once the commander returned it and tugged at the hem of the officer's uniform she was wearing. She hated wearing them, she always felt too exposed by the tight fit and short skirt.

Asuma nodded at her expectantly, "Well? Report agent."

"H- Hai!" She jumped a little at his voice, "M- Mission completed w- with no complications S- Sir. I- I was able to find the files you were looking f- for and a few o- others of in- interest."

She produced a data disk from her uniform and placed it on the table before him.

The bearded man examined the disk before sliding it off to the side, "Well I'm glad not everything is bad news today," he spoke returning his gaze to the two vulture drivers. "Sgt. Temari I want you to send word to our affected backers telling them to cover their tracks and stay on there toes for a while, Sgt. Nara send an evacuation order to the affected bases, tell them to leave no trace, I don't want anything there that might compromise this base as well."

The commander pulled out a file and laid it in front of him before looking back up at the people still in the room. "Well?" his gaze shifted between each of them. "Dismissed!" he ordered irritatedly. Everyone turned to leave and he fairly sure he heard someone utter softly "troublesome."

* * *

He made had excellent time, just under 37 hour, considering he was coming from other side of the mountains. With his goggles on he swept the clearing for signs of life other then himself. He found none but his enhanced senses told him that he wasn't alone in the clearing. He raised his hand as a focus and using his mind started pulling on a nearby tree. The tree started shaking violently, its roots straining to hold the plant in the ground, a soft thump under the tree cause him to stop. A figure clad in Ghost attire decloaked in the spot the thump came from, two more appeared on ether side of him.

"You can relax now Kaiten it's just us." One of them spoke.

He dropped his hand and turn to face the one who had spoken. "How long till the 131st arrives Saber?"

The ghost now known as Saber looked down at a display screen on his fore arm. "Ten hours forty-three minutes."

"Very well then, I'm going to rest until then." Kaiten turned and walked towards a tree leaping up into it and settling himself between two branches.

* * *

Sasuke sat there staring out the canopy at the hyperspace convoy; silently berating himself for how badly the conversation had went. It shouldn't have been that much of a shock for her.

His radio crackled to life with a calm monotone voice on the other end. "Do you wish to speak with someone about what troubles you?"

Sasuke reached over and hit the 'talk' button, "No Shino I'm fine."

"I do not believe that to be the case, your emotional state has taken a notice able down turn since your communication with our friends ended, I am concerned that it might affect your ability perform and lead should we have to enter combat over Char Sara."

"I'm ok Shino, I just didn't expect her to take it has hard as she did…"

The radio cut off and Sasuke's video screen lit up revealing a man with spiky black hair a high collared flight suit and black sunglasses.

"I feel I should point out that a majority of her emotional stability was based around your continued feels for her. It was illogical to believe that the sudden removal of that source of stability would not have a detrimental effect on her psyche. Especially given the reason and method of delivering that reason to her was . . . lacking in delicacy and tact."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously at the image of his squad mate.

"Shino," his voice was showing signs of anger, "Were you eaves dropping on my conversation?"

The image of Shino showed no signs of feeling threatened. "I would never violate your privacy or the trust you emplace on me. However the original call from Naruto and Kiba was directed to me as well and while I was occupied with my dealing with the 131st's command center, I did leave the channel open to monitor if any inquiries or relevant information was directed at me."

The onyx eyed pilot arched a brow but said nothing.

Shino spoke once again, "Our E.T.A. to Char Sara is five hours and eleven minutes, I would suggest as your friend and you're second in command that you have your problems sorted out by then." The screen went blank as Shino closed the channel.

Sasuke shifted his gaze to outside his cockpit once again, this time focusing on the Barracks inside the hyperspace bubble with them, and simply mouthed the words _Sakura Gomen_.

* * *

Tenten was worried; her friend and roommate hadn't said a work since she got back from the communications room. The pinkhead just sat silently curled up on her bunk, she hadn't moved in over two hours.

"Sakura, what's bothering you? Was Sasuke not able to get any leave time to join you?" the brunette asked gently.

Still the medic said nothing. Tenten crouched down to eye level, emerald green eyes normally so vibrant and full of life were now dull and hollow looking. Tenten frowned, she tried lightly slapping her check with no result, this was getting her no where. She lied the catatonic girl down and made her way to Naruto's room; he would know what to do.

Naruto answered the knock on his door, "Yo Tenten! We're having fun with the Zero G come in and join us. Wait what's wrong?"

He moved over and let the concerned looking girl drift into his room. Tenten looked around, Lee was sitting on the ceiling and Kiba was currently chasing after some free floating candies. She landed soundlessly on Lee's bunk and Lee quickly joined her. Naruto was by far one of the least perceptive people she knew but he could always tell when something was bothering one of his friends.

"OK Tenten what bugging you?" the blond soldier prompted.

The attention of the room was now focused on her as she explained the problem. "She hasn't moved, hasn't spoken, and doesn't even react to pain since she got done with that call. Sasuke couldn't have said something to cause this; I mean they've had fights but she never ended up like this before."

Naruto hovered there, fist to his chin in a thoughtful manor, she had seen it before and it never looked quite right on him but it meant he was turning all the gears he could.

Lee spoke up first, "Do you think he could have told her he was being moved to a different part of the sector?"

"No that would make her depressed but not catatonic, it's gotta be something else." Tenten responded.

"Are you sure she's just not sick?" asked Kiba.

"She looked fine and wasn't running a fever."

Naruto sudden kicked off towards his door and went out into the hall.

"Oy Naruto! Were you going?"

The others soon followed.

They followed him all the way back to Tenten and Sakura's room. He punched in the entry code and the door open.

"Hey how do you know the code to their room?" Kiba inquired at him.

Tenten shook her head at him and whispered, "Don't ask."

"Sakura-chan whats wrong?" The others watched as Naruto sat down at eye level with the unresponsive girl, "Come on Sakura-chan say something." He tried saying her name a couple times and a few waves of the hand in front of her face but got nothing in return. He pondered a bit more before directing a soft question to her, "Sakura-chan did Sasuke break up with you?"

The girl's body twitched slightly at hearing the words but did nothing else. 'Crap,' He hung his head before reaching out to giving her a brotherly hug and whispered "I'm so sorry..."

He slowly straightened up and whispered something to Tenten before herding the other boys out of the room. The bun-haired girl was now left with her statuesque roommate. She stared at her friend with sympathy and shock etched on her face. Only time could bring her back around, after that Tenten would have a lot of work to do rebuilding her friend.

* * *

Hmm. . . well im not that happy with this chapter it just feels hollow, like its missing something, but i can't put my fingure on it. anyway new chapter will come out every 2 or 3 weeks after this cause im only home 2 days out of the week and thats not a lot of time for typing and editting. for those of you waiting for some action to happen, it will hopefully come in the next chapter so just hang on. Anyway please leave a Review, ive had over 200 hits to this story and 5 reviews, its making me sad. having Hinata's codename be tsukikage is just a little Pun on my part, Hinata means Sunshine while Tsukikage means Moonlight, just thought it was funny. anyway Please Review

-Arashi


	4. Over Char Sara

I know its been a very long time since i updated this story but real life had to take priority over sitting down and indulging my muses. but its here now and chapter 5 is already in the works. So with out further adue, i give up chapter 4. small lemon or lime what ever its called in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Do i really need to say this? me not own starcraft or naruto (really wish i did...)

* * *

Skies over Char Sara

Char Sara, what was once a lush forest world, now a scorched zerg-infested wasteland. After dropping from hyperspace Shino examined his surroundings. The convoy was still in formation, to his left was the planet they had to get past safely; ahead he noticed a group of five battle cruisers in a high orbit.

Seeing nothing else of interest he opened a radio channel. "Bishop three to Bishop one over."

"Go ahead Shino I read you."

"It would appear there is a small task force of battle cruisers in the area. Do you wish for me to contact them for assistance?"

"I don't think we'll need any help just yet, but do monitor their area scans. If the zerg come after us I don't want to be flat footed."

"Roger that." Sasuke turned off his radio and scanned the status of the two buildings. 'Heh flying buildings.' He mused to himself. They flew much slower then regular spaceships so what would normally be a ten minute flight to the other side of the planet was going to take them at least an hour. He ran a full systems check to keep himself occupied. It would, with any luck, be a dull hour.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her head rolled back on his pillow letting a small moan escape through her lips. She was his partner and on some level they might even call each other friends. Friends with benefits. And right now they both needed this to help unwind from the stresses of the day.

Shikamaru took another look at the blond feminine form below him. The sweat on her body made it glisten slightly in the dimly lighted room while her eyes blissfully drift unfocused round the room and ample breasts jiggled with his rhythmic thrusting. He leaned himself downward and gently suckled on her left nipple eliciting another low moan from the prone form of his partner. After a minute of this he lifted his head slightly from the fleshy mound and softly exhaled on to it causing her to inhale sharply.

"Fa- faster," Temari managed to stutter out. Shikamaru slowly upped his tempo before turning his attention to her other breast, teasing her hard nipple with his tongue. Her hands clutched the back of his head and forced him down onto it.

Tomorrow things would return to normal, as if this interlude never happened. They would never speak of it to each other or anyone else. There weren't any real feelings behind what they were doing; they just needed to work off pent up frustration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He stood there staring out the window at their fighter escort. The artificial gravity had been activated half way through the jump so Naruto was actually standing on the floor. His eyes slowly shifted between visible fighters as his brain tried to figure out which one belonged to Sasuke. Naruto was angry at him. He wasn't angry at Sasuke directly, just angry at what his friend had cause. Sakura was like a sister to him. They had grown up together on Konoha, she was his first friend, and the fact that one of his best friends had been harmed in a way he couldn't protect her from irked him all the more.

"Corporal Uzumaki," the calm but authoritative call disrupted his thoughts, causing him to reflexively spin around and salute the first thing with a pulse he saw.

"Yes Sir!" Though the room was dark he could make out the person in the door way as the company commander, one Captain Kakashi Hatake.

"As you were Naruto," Kakashi un-propped himself from the door frame and strode toward the center of the room as he spoke, "I am told you have some knowledge about the cause of Corpsman Haruno current condition?"

Naruto relaxed back into the window frame, his face dropped into a slight frown as he formed his reply, "Yes and No sir, I don't know anything about the actual event, I just know that Sas . . . her boyfriend broke off their relationship. Why did something happen?"

"No but she's in the infirmary they're giving her emotional stabilizers and a memory inhibitor, she should be fit for duty by tomorrow, I just need to know if something critical happened that would require me to remove her from active status." Naruto nodded his understanding. Nether said anything as they stared out the window in silence.

Their escort formation broke off to engage a small group of zerg that were vectoring towards the convoy. At the first sign of live fire the captain turned and made his way back to the door but before he exited he turned and said, "Naruto. She still has her friends; she will make it through this." Naruto turned towards his commander only to find himself alone in the room again.

Shifting back to the fire fight he let out a long sigh, "Yes Sir, I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke rolled right to avoid another shot from the mutalisk behind him. He knew from experience that one of those weird plasma bone things they shot forth could wreak hell on a fighter if it hit.

Things weren't going well; Mutalisks had been coming in waves after the first group. One of his men already had to disengage and dock with a battle cruiser for repairs. His squadron was good. Damn good. But there were still more zerg on the way and even the battle cruisers had had to get involved in the fight.

His heads-up-display was telling him that two more of the damnable creatures had join in his pursuit and his squad-mates were too busy with their own problems to come help out. With a deft flick of the control stick he banked left dodging two more glowing green shots and activating his com system. "All units we have three minutes until the 131st builds are in jump position. We need to hold out until then. Once they jump we jump, break off as you can and make for Konoha, the cruisers should be able to hold out until their reinforcements arrive."

Sasuke abruptly pulled up and cut throttle causing the mutalisks behind him to shoot by. He then rolled over and dove after them rapidly getting a target lock on each. He grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma held a grim expression as he poured over the data his ghost agent had brought him.

The first psi emitter was terrifying but simple, it acted as a homing beacon to summon zerg swarms to target area, however the side effect was where ever they landed effectively became theirs. This new emitter was a whole different beast all together. The data before him indicated it could influence a zerg on a far greater level then just calling out to it. One video even showed researchers being able to send a zergling into a violent frenzy then calming it back down completely in the span of a few minutes. He scratched his beard and grumbled slightly as he looked at another document. All the information was pointing to something bad, but _what_ exactly that something bad was still eluded him and he was unwilling to give Raynor a report full of holes and half baked conclusions.

"Generally people announce their arrival instead of just hovering over my shoulder Lieutenant." He turned to face the rooms other occupant, the senior Black Ops agent under his command. "Is there something you need Crimson?" She scowled slightly tauntingly holding up a datapad, "Well I was going to tell you we got a message from one of our contacts but I can see your not in a mood to talk."

Asuma took a deep breath and visibly relaxed be for continuing, "Sorry Kurenai, haven't been getting the best of news lately. What do you have for me?" Her frown disappeared as she sat down on the near by table and got down to business.

"We got a message from our contact Scarecrow. The 2nd company of the 131st is arriving on Konoha in less than six hours. They've been placed on assignment to assist that team of ghosts we've been trying to evade for the last month and a half. It's mostly an infantry company about a hundred and twenty strong with one platoon of light recon vehicles."

"Well that's not going to make our job any easier," Asuma groused, "more people means they'll be able to search larger areas more easily and we don't have the forces to be able to take them head on."

"On the positive side their movements will be easy to track," the red eyed woman interjected, "it's hard to hide that many people."

"Maybe but I'm not willing to take any chances on this one. The cleaning teams should be back before they land and the command center has been moved, once there back I'm putting our remaining facilities in silent running and sending unnecessary personal into hiding. If at all possible I'd like them to think we abandon the planet." Kurenai nodded thoughtfully, "Should work assuming the cleaning teams do their job right and I know Hinata will appreciate the time off, she has been trying to work up the courage to ask for time off for the Festival of Leaves."

"Heh, A timid Ghost I think that's a first for the industry," they both chuckled, "She can have the time off as long as she lays low."

"I don't think that will be a problem." She sighed as she got up to leave, stopping at the door with a half turn, an uncertain scowl on her lips. "Something wrong Kurenai?"

"There was something else in the message that I couldn't make sense of," she hesitantly responded, "it said the nine tailed fox is among them."

Asuma's cigarette fell from his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Safely in hyperspace Shino took stock of his situation. He had no missiles left, damage to his port side maneuvering thrusters, and his mass stabilizer was inoperable. Landing his fighter would be a tricky task.

The battle had gone well all things considered. The buildings they had been escorting made it safely around the planet and into hyperspace as had most of the squadron. Only Jinta had been lost, shot down during his jump attempt, Aoba was docked with one of the battle cruisers and would rejoin them as soon as repairs were complete.

"Bishop one to all remaining units our ETA to Konoha is four hours thirty seven minutes," Sasuke's voice emerge over the radio, "Get some rest everyone and good work."

Shino glanced at the two pictures on the panel in front of him. One was of his family. The other was a group photo of sasuke, kiba, him self, naruto and sakura. It was taken on their last day together before being shipped off for training. "It will be good to see home again."

* * *

Yeah it was kinda short and im sorry ill try harder next time i promise.

-Arashi


End file.
